Delivering time-sensitive, targeted advertising may involve acting at least in part upon a consumer's actual intentions to deliver an advertisement that is highly relevant to the consumer.
Simple registration engines, which rely on demographic targeting, may not be capable of determining a consumer's intentions or whether the consumer is intending to buy now or in the future.
Search engines may seek to derive purchasing intent based on the input of search terms. Unfortunately, such an approach may be prone to generating ‘false positives’ (i.e., a mismatch between a consumer's perceived and actual purchasing intentions).
Behavioral targeting engines may capture a consumer's behavior, such as Web surfing, but may neither elicit a consumer's actual purchasing intentions nor correlate those intentions with the consumer's behavior.
Contextual engines may serve ads based upon the content of a Web page or a section of a Web site but it does not necessary follow that such content is correlative to a consumer's purchasing intentions.
In general, the foregoing digital ad targeting engines may rely upon what amounts to guesstimates of actual consumer purchasing intentions. As a result, such engines may produce an ineffective, inefficient, and/or haphazard dispersal of advertising.
As a result, there remains a need for improved systems and methods deploying time-sensitive, targeted advertising that is correlated to a consumer's purchasing intentions.